Talk:List of Bit-Beasts
Missing bits While the idea of getting all bits of Jisedai Begoma Battle Beyblade is ludicrous, it would be nice if the GBA games bits had a space. Unfortunately aside form Pegasus I don't remember them. This would involve replying the team battle games all over again... I no longer have the rom. Also, its best not to mention Beyblade Fighting Tournament for the same reason as Jisedai, too many bits to take in. Plus, its kinda awkward to get them in that game due to have luck-based it is. :-? One-Winged Hawk (talk) 22:28, January 19, 2018 (UTC) As per Jisedai Begoma Battle Beyblade (was it also known as Bakuten Shot Beyblade 2002: Gekisen! Team Battle?) It is easy to find those from I found a walktrough with the names of all Beastes from there. Besides Guardian Driger (who is listed under the manga category but can have an image added). There were the following (Bladers name in brackets) 1. Grand Crone (Haruka Chizan) 2. Agrios (Shougo Namba) 3. Urpace (Makoto Amou) 4. Pegasion (Kaoru Amou) Here's an image with all the beasts from there: http://spritedatabase.net/files/gba/2435/Sprite/BitBeasts.png Are there many other in Beyblade Fighting Tournament and other Games?;-) I think there was a Quetzalcoatl one in one of the games... K2basior :I'm sorry I missed this since I left the wiki to do other wikias. My apolgises forgive me. :I was just updating everyone here at what I'm doing. I'm currently replaying the Jise game via a rom and adding Bits as I see them in the game. There is a "pokedex-like" list as well, and the information is more fluffed out there, but I'm trying to get the image up of the bits first appearance and once I'm further into the game I'll upload the more detailed versions with information on the bits. :I will note having also played the Robopon games... One of the bits designs, the demon with a hat actually makes an appearance in Robopon as a robot version... Hudson was very lazy when they made this game. I hope everyone will bare with me on this though. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 20:37, June 16, 2018 (UTC) ::Also adding to the re-used design in robopon, not only the demon with the hat, I just added the car. That's also a design they re-used for robopon. I note I'd forgotten most of the content since the early 2000s in the game, but I remember certain parts of Robopon and I will stress how lazy Hudson was with both games. That's 2 designs they re-used. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 20:41, June 16, 2018 (UTC) ::That's all for today btw, as I said there needs to be patience. The Jise game was a RPG and like most RPGs... Requires grinding. This is the big thing preventing me just ploughing through it. I found this was an issue when I played it back in the day. I know Kai gets a penguin bit at once which honestly doesn't fit him. I actually beat the game, but circumstances meant things were different then as they are now. So I did grab the bits image, but not the details. And 2 computers since move has made sure those images were lost between transfers. So I'm redoing everything I did for another website from scratch. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 22:36, June 16, 2018 (UTC) Daichi's original bit Anyone know the full name of Daichi's bit from the first two games he was in? In the GBA game its recorded as "ADragon" but that's not its full name. As with Guardian Driger names get shorten. I have a funny feeling its Assault Dragon... :-? One-Winged Hawk (talk) 22:38, June 16, 2018 (UTC)